The Uchiha Family
by HanandtheBana
Summary: The introductions of the Uchiha Family


_**Hey! It's TheBana again but with another story! I created this story a while ago while writing FOW as like an alternate world where instead of him leaving with Itachi he stayed, but then it turned into this and just... I love this little story so much. I don't have another chapter for this either, but I have plans for it where the sun doesn't always shine on this loving family.**_ _ **In my story Find Our Way it's like an introduction to their forever son for my stories, Soseki. Well, with all my stories, I always give them at least two kids and those two kids name's will always be if not Soseki, then the little girl that is born in this :)**_

 _ **I don't know, I love the love and the emotions in this story; I can't delete it so decided to share it, lol. Joou is queen in Japanese, so throughout this story/chapter, Sasuke's nickname for Hinata is Joou-sama which just shows how much he respects his waifu. He stats how Soseki just turned four when they conceived their little Hime, so around the time Hime's born, Soseki will nearly be five, making him five years older just like Itachi and Hinata is with their younger siblings.**_

 _ **I do not own any Naruto except for my babies of course & I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do! ^-^**_

* * *

He was now twenty. Uchiha Sasuke was now twenty years old and already had everything he could've dreamed for— well, despite the annoying father-in-law, annoying father, annoying job, annoying friends, and annoying life (sometimes)… he had everything.

A beautiful wife, handsome son, soon-to-be beautiful daughter, and a beautiful home. He couldn't ask for more, no matter how hard their struggle was.

They were young, really, really young, but they managed. He ended up getting the love of his life pregnant at fourteen, causing a lot of mayhem from her father choking him nearly to death and her practically yanking him out her father's death grip, to months after their parents accepted and agreed to support them by getting them a home after graduation (mostly her father agreed to that), his father attacked him.

When Fugaku attacked him, they moved in with Hinata's mother, Hoshiko. But Hoshiko was prone to her anxiety attacks and kicked them out before Hinata could give birth, giving them the excuse to how she couldn't raise another child at her age and made them move back in with his mother and Fugaku.

Those years were hard, especially when Fugaku threw in his face every day about their situation, but once Soseki was born, the man began biting his tongue in fear he'd lose his wife who adored her grandson.

They'd usually get into a lot of arguments, ones that he regretted nowadays as his son now got anxious whenever he heard Sasuke's "scary" voice or upset whenever he'd see Fugaku and Sasuke in a room alone together.

The man had a knack out of calling his son a bastard, pissing him off to his core and even pissed Hinata off, causing her to truly despise the man, which was something because Hinata loved EVERYONE. After graduation, her father bought them their home and he proposed to her, getting married in the Fall and sadly ended up getting pregnant again.

He was over the moon when they found out she was pregnant again, their family wasn't though. Soseki turned four around the same time they conceived their little Hime, having their family members to believe they were simply irresponsible as everyone knew it wasn't a planned pregnancy.

It wasn't, her Halloween costume just— He didn't need to explain himself. It simply pissed him off how their family seemed more upset at their second pregnancy than their first— Well, this time Hiashi didn't strangle him to death…

Today was his birthday, but he wasn't celebrating it like he wanted to, no. He was anxious, just like Hinata. She was nine months and her due date was tomorrow, July twenty-fourth. He couldn't enjoy this day even if he wanted to because he was mildly anxious and extremely uncomfortable.

It wasn't every day you learned your parents conceived you on or around the same day you conceived your daughter…

"…Day to youuuu." Everyone sung, watching as Sasuke came back to reality and sighed, going to blow out his candles until Soseki covered his mouth.

"Make a wish, make a wish!" He chimed, causing a few of their guest to awe and others like his father to sigh. He nodded as he closed his eyes and wished the simplest of wishes and blew his candles out, getting cheers and claps from everyone. "What's your wish?" Seki asked, studying his father's lips as Sasuke pouted then ruffled his hair.

"If I tell you it won't come true, sorry." He apologized, placing his son down once his mother handed him the knife. "Who wants the first slice? I don't like sweets." He reminded, looking around the guest as there were a lot of people who had a sweet tooth.

"Birthday parties usually have cake and ice cream, not tomatoes and lettuce." Hinata teased in his ear as she made her way towards him to take Soseki's hand in hers, he playfully scoffed as he began cutting her slice of cake.

"I eat tomatoes for health benefits, knowing cinnamon rolls won't keep me alive long enough to meet my grandchildren." He teased back, causing her lips to part and a smile to slowly appear once he handed her slice of cake. "Here you are, penguin." He poked fun, chuckling at her face expression until she smeared frosting on the side of his face, causing Soseki, Naruto, Kiba, and even Itachi to laugh at him and their antics.

"Guess we didn't need to hire a clown, you're the personal one- Ah!" She squeaked once he took a handful of her cake and smeared it in her face. "Sasuke!" She yelled with laughter laced all within it, causing Soseki to giggle as he saw this as play and not a fight.

"Food fight!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his party sandwich in Naruto's face as Naruto threw his plate of (now warm) spaghetti at Ino, laughing as she joined in and threw a random plate of salad. Sasuke looked deep into Hinata's eyes as she looked deep into his, blocking out the laughter and screams their friends made and even ignoring the food and drinks being thrown around them and took in the moment, genuinely laughing as they both reached for his birthday cake and threw it in one another's faces.

Twenty years old…

* * *

 _ **July thirty-first/August First…**_

* * *

They locked hands as they both climaxed together and he made his final thrust inside her, taking one another's lips in the most sensualist and loving kisses they've ever shared.

"I love you." He breathed, breaking their kiss to look deep into her lavender orbs. "So much, joou-sama." He whispered over her lips, closing his eyes once she pulled him into another kiss as he pulled out his now limp member and rubbed his tip gently on her plump lips, smirking as she moaned.

"I love you too." She whispered once they broke apart, staring deep into one another's eyes once more as their lips found their way towards one another.

She was past her due date, something that ticked them both off, but their doctor told them not to worry and how their baby was fine. Soseki was a week late and everything but they never expected their Hime to be late as well… it worried the young parents to their cores.

Their doctor suggested warm baths and exercise while their older friends who were parents suggested sex, a lot of sex. Hinata was too shy to admit it, but she loved sex… especially with her husband. They've been at it ever since the twenty-fifth, going at it two/three times a day, hoping for their Hime to just come.

"That was amazing, dear." She breathed, leaning her head on his chest as he took in a deep breath and nodded, caressing her head as they slowly drifted off to sleep. They just wanted their daughter to come…

* * *

 ** _Five hours later…_**

* * *

She was just taking her morning bath when suddenly she started contracting. At first, she thought it was just Braxton Hicks, but they kept coming stronger and stronger, immediately freaking her out as she began calling for the dead asleep Sasuke.

"Sasuke! It's happening! Sa-Sasuke!" She yelled, covering her breast with her arm as the bathroom door swung open, surprising even him as he usually was a heavy sleeper on the weekends. "Dear, she's coming." She told him calmly, taking in deep breaths as she timed her contractions.

"Come here." He hoarsely spoke, kneeling to take her out the bath. "Wrap your arms around me." He said, kissing her cheek as she did as she was told and picked her nude body up. "How far are you-" He paused as she threw her head back at another contraction and bit her lip. "Okay, let's get dressed." He breathed, immediately feeling the worry that he tried his hardest to fight.

When Soseki was born, they were a wreck. He said about a hundred cuss words in the car as they drove towards the hospital as she breathed heavily, crying how she didn't want to give birth in his mother's car. It was a thirty-hour labor and delivery in all, giving the teens little to no sleep, but it was worth it…

When they found out she was pregnant again, they promised each other how they'd be more calm and collected. They were at a good start, somewhat…

"Seki, wake up… it's time to meet Hime." Sasuke whispered as he gently shook his son woke. "Come on, son." He croaked, throwing his shirt on as Soseki's eyes fluttered open. It was happening, his daughter was coming into the world… he was filled with a lot of emotions right now, some that he didn't know how to cope with, but pushed it to the side. "Soseki.." He mumbled, hearing Hinata's footsteps down the hall as she talked with their doctor.

"Daddy…?" Soseki mumbled sleepily, giving his daddy a strange look as he didn't see the sun fully. "It's dark." He pointed out, slowly sitting up in his bed as his daddy rubbed his back and nodded.

"Your little sisters coming." He announced, causing the sleepy child to gasp as he threw the blankets off his body and rushed towards his dresser. Sasuke laughed, "Seki, get dressed and come to me when you need to put your shoes on." He said, smirking as the child furiously nodded and began looking for clothes.

He felt on edge, especially when he wanted to go to the hospital as soon as possible but couldn't. He went to get dressed and watched as Hinata threw her hair in a messy bun and took in deep breaths. 'So strong…' He thought, smiling to himself as he felt his heart thud in his chest.

Not only did they take a relaxing bath last night, but they also made love, got a few good hours of sleep and now they were about to meet their baby girl… He couldn't help but feel this overwhelming love he had right now. She was the love of his life, she was the mother of his son, and was about to give birth to his daughter. He was so grateful…

"What's the plan?" He asked, looking at her as he tied his shoe and she smiled. "It amazes me how you're so calm right now, you were a screaming mess with Soseki." He reminded her, smirking down at his shoe as she nodded in agreement with a sheepish laugh.

"I don't want to scare him." She deadpanned, taking in another deep breath and walked towards him. "They're expecting us. Have you called your parents?" She asked, blushing as he took her hand in his and nodded. "I-I've called father and my mother, not to mention Neji and Tenten…" She trailed off, getting another nod as he made his way towards their bags.

"I called Naruto and he most likely called Sakura who most likely called Ino…" He breathed, causing her to giggle and smile as Soseki came running into their bedroom with his shoes untied and his jacket hanging half off. "Good job." He praised, squatting to tie Soseki's shoes and subtly blushed once Hinata took a picture of them with her phone. She was such a mom…

* * *

Hinata gently bounced on a labor ball as she was only 6cm dilated and sighed, resting her hands on her knees as Naruto and her cousin conversed, Hiashi and Mikoto conversed, and Itachi and Soseki played with one another.

She took a sip of her water once Ino placed the straw to her lips. Everyone was either here or almost here. Kiba was on his way along with her mother, Shino wanted to buy gifts for their little Hime, and Fugaku… when she wanted him to be the last one to even step foot inside the labor and delivery room, he was the first one with Mikoto.

Her contractions started at 6 am and it was now 12 pm, giving her six horrible hours of painful contractions and five hours of laughter with everyone that she loved yet truly couldn't deal with fully right now.

"Hinata-chan, what's Hime's name? I'm sure you two picked it out already, especially since she's late, y'know?" Naruto brought up, causing Hinata to seize on the ball and Sasuke to simply smile.

"Hime's name will be known after we've held her in our arms." Hinata announced, taking Sasuke's hand in hers as she went back to rolling her pelvis on the ball. "I think she's going to have your eyes." She told him, causing him to smile as he thought the same along with Soseki.

"Mommy, what if sissy has one of your eyes and daddy's eyes?" At least he somewhat thought the same, causing both young parents to smile as that was physically impossible… right?

"Soseki, do you know your sisters' name?" Naruto asked, causing the child to furiously nod and Ino to laugh once Naruto gasped. They trusted a four-year-old with a name but not him? The uncle!? "Wow, you two are just heartless." He grumbled, crossing his arms as everyone laughed (despite Fugaku and Sasuke) at him as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Seki, are you excited to meet your little sister?" He asked his son, smirking once the child furiously nodded once more and rushed towards his parents, gently rubbing Hinata's belly which almost made her cry. "You love her, don't you?" He asked, ruffling his son's hair as he nodded once more and kissed Hinata's belly, this time causing her to cry.

"Mommy? Did I hurt you?" The child asked, furrowing his eyebrows that only made him look more like his father. He looked back and forth from his mother to father and frowned, scared that he hurt his mommy and sissy until she caressed his cheek lovingly. "Don't cryy." He mumbled, wiping her tears away as she sniffled and giggled.

"Heavens, I am so overwhelmed with love." She admitted, looking back and forth between her two Uchiha's towards their friends and family who came to support them. "I-I love you guys, especially you two." She looked at her husband and son, caressing both their cheeks then rubbed her belly. "I won't be the only girl anymore." She giggled as her tears took over her and Soseki and Sasuke consoled her, getting smiles out of everyone as they neared the delivery of their little Hime…

* * *

The delivery room was packed. Soseki, Fugaku, Shino, Kiba, Ino, and Hanabi waited outside while, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Mikoto, Hoshiko, and Hiashi were inside with a panting Hinata and a worried Sasuke.

It was hitting 5 pm when she reached 10cm and her water broke at 9... when it happened, it scared the hell out of everyone, even Sasuke, but he quickly calmed himself and called for their doctor, kicking everyone who needed to be out, out and ignored everyone else who refused to leave and supported his wife.

Tenten, one of Hinata's best friends dabbed her forehead with a cold wet towel as Sasuke held her hand and moved loose strands of hair out her face. Her parents were side by side with their hands in one another's, giving her stressed yet reassuring looks, causing her to calm a little.

They were divorced, so seeing them in one another's arms warmed her heart in ways she couldn't explain. Mikoto was standing next to them yet with some distance, giving Hinata thumbs up once they connected eyes and caused the midnight-haired woman to smile.

When she was in labor with Soseki, no one was allowed inside the delivery room except for mommy and daddy, giving them the full pleasures of greeting their little one into the world with just them, but… obviously, things changed within four yeARS!—

"Ahh!" She cried, squeezing Sasuke's hand that made him wince a little. "C-Can I push?!" She cried, looking at their doctor who looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"Daddy, when mommy pushes, I need you to count to ten. Once he's reached ten, I need you to stop, okay?" Their doctor known as Tsunade explained, getting nods out of the couple as she prepared herself. "Okay, mommy, push!"

Hinata whimpered as she squeezed Sasuke's hand and he weakly counted, "One, two, three, breathe, four, five, six…" He paused in fear as Hinata's face was redder than he's ever seen. "Hinata-"

"Count for her! Seven, eight…"

"Nine, ten!" He finished with Tsunade, caressing her cheek with his free hand as she took in a deep breath and stopped, leaning her head back as tears streamed out her eyes. "You're doing amazing, joou-sama." He reassured her, moving her sweaty hair out her face as Naruto and Itachi watched with fearful eyes.

"S-Sasuke… I-I don't know if I… I-I'm in so much pain!" She cried, shaking her head as her bottom lip quivered and he smiled, placing his forehead against hers.

"You can-"

"I-I can't!-"

"Yes, you can, I know it. Do it for Hime, do it for Soseki-"

"AHH!" She practically screamed, causing him to count once more with Tsunade as she pushed.

"One, two, three, four, breathe, five, six, seven, eight, breathe, nine, ten, breathe!" Sasuke yelled over her screams, wincing as she squeezed his hand harder than she did when she was in labor with Soseki. "Remember to breathe, joou-sama-"

"Okay." She cried as she rested her forehead on his cheek and took in deep breaths. "I-I love you." She whimpered, looking back at Tenten as the brunette dabbed her forehead with the towel. "Th-Thank you-AHH!" She pushed once more, causing Sasuke to count with Tsunade.

"Harder, push harder!-"

"I-I'm trying!" Hinata yelled at her, throwing her head back as she pushed as hard as she could and got nothing. She cried harder as Sasuke wiped her tears away and her parents watched with worried eyes.

"She's a stubborn one, huh?" Tsunade joked, getting nods out the young parents as she looked towards her assistant to help her move Hinata to the side. "Let's try pushing this way, okay? Remember to breathe like the father's telling you." She reminded Hinata, getting a weak nod as she allowed them to move her to her side.

* * *

When he heard his mommy scream, he was beyond terrified, wanting to run into the room to see if she was okay, but his auntie Ino held him back.

"Mommy's gonna die! Mommy's dying!" He yelled, nearly crying until mommy's sister reassured him by ruffling his hair.

"Your mommy isn't dying; big sister is too strong for that. She's bringing your little sister into the world. How do you think she's doing that?" Hanabi asked, straightening his shirt out as the four-year-old contemplated that for a second.

"Umm… by pooping!" Soseki exclaimed, causing Kiba and Ino to laugh as Hanabi and Fugaku sighed, causing the child to frown as he thought of another way. "Peeing?" He asked, frowning once Hanabi squeezed his cheek.

"I guess that's one way of seeing it, but instead of pee coming out, a baby comes out." She explained, causing his eyes to widen in fear as he imagined himself peeing out a baby then heard his mother's rather loud cry.

"AHHAHhh!"

Everyone looked at each other than at Soseki who practically pulled his hair out as he thought of his parents and little sister. "Why would Hime put mommy in pain?" He asked weakly, plopping himself down next to his auntie as she cuddled him in her side and smiled.

"Well, it's not every day us women pee out baby's, now is it?" She asked, getting a small shake to the child's head which caused her to smile as they heard another cry from the delivery room. "She's going to be fine, just like your little sissy." She promised, kissing the top of his forehead as Hinata's cry got louder.

* * *

"She's almost out! She's almost out! Give me a few more pushes, come on mommy!" Tsunade yelled confidently, gesturing for her assistant Shizune to hold Hinata's leg up and for Sasuke to count. "One, two, three, PUSH!" She yelled,

"One, two, three, four, breathe, five, six, seven, eight, breathe, nine, ten!" Sasuke counted with Tsunade once more, kissing her forehead as she held on tightly to his hand and shirt. "You're doing so good, joou-sama, so good." He reassured her, kissing her forehead once more as she cried and began pushing once more.

"I-I… AHH!" She cried out, throwing her head back exhaustingly as she pushed once more, hearing the doctor yell "harder" as she went in and out of consciousness.

"Hinata!" Sasuke practically yelled at her, causing her to weakly look at him as he became blurry. "You got this, I know you do! Now open your eyes and PUSH!-"

"aaAAHH!" She yelled with him, gripping his hand tightly as she made her final push and Tsunade caught their baby girl, filling the room with the cries of their little Hime. "I… I did it…" She whispered, widening her eyes as his softened once they saw their daughter officially.

"Daddy… do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Shizune asked as she handed Sasuke the scissors and he nodded, looking gently at his daughter and breathed, cutting the cord that last time made him nearly faint and watched as Tsunade took the baby to get cleaned and nearly cried if he didn't see Hinata already at it.

"I-I want to hold her and n-never let her go." She cried, causing him to weakly chuckle as he wanted the same. "Please… can I-I meet her?" Hinata asked Tsunade, taking Sasuke's hand in hers and bit her lower lip once the doctor nodded with a smile and slowly brought their little girl towards them.

"She's seven pounds on the dot and is healthy. Of course, you can meet your little girl." Tsunade chimed, gently handing the new Uchiha over towards her mother who immediately cried harder.

"Oh, my heavens… Sasuke… she's gorgeous." She cried, touching their daughters' cheek and bit her lip to prevent more tears from falling as the baby cooed. Unlike Soseki, she had a full set of hair on her and it wasn't Sasuke's hair color, but hers. She had Sasuke's light and fair skin, along with his mouth and ears, but their little Hime had Hinata's nose and eyebrows, something Soseki didn't have.

"She looks a lot like you…" He whispered, caressing their daughter's hand until she gripped his finger. His eyes widened, and a few tears immediately found their way out of his eyes. He sat there in silence, not trusting his voice as Soseki and the others quietly made their way inside the delivery room.

Soseki gasped once he saw his baby sister along with Hanabi, Ino, Kiba, and pretty much everyone who wasn't in the room to see the miracle of childbirth. Naruto and Mikoto were in tears, silently holding each other as Neji wiped his tears away with Tenten silently teasing him and Itachi watched with a proud smile on his face along with Hinata's parents.

"Is this sissy?" Soseki asked, looking at his mother and father then at his sister once they both nodded. "Hi, sissy… I'm Soseki, your big brother." He introduced himself, causing her to open her eyes as she recognized his voice from inside the womb and giggled, causing Sasuke to curse under his breath as his tears didn't stop along with Hinata to cry harder than she wanted. "You have daddy's eyes! I do too, see!" He pointed towards his eyes and giggled with her, taking her free hand in his as Naruto asked,

"What's her name?"

The young parents looked at each other than at their daughter, smiling down at her as she looked at her brother as though she was in love.

"Son, what's your little sisters' name?" Sasuke asked, causing the child to light up as he asked,

"Can I really say it?"

He looked back and forth from his mommy to daddy as they both nodded, and his mommy said,

"Of course, Hime's here."

He giggled and kissed his sister's hand, looking at everyone then at his uncle Naruto and poked his cheek, saying,

"My sissy's name is… Uchiha Himiko!" He announced, causing almost everyone to coo and awe as Sasuke kissed Hinata's temple.

"D-Do you want to hold your daughter, dear?" Hinata asked once the congratulations and tears were out of the way from their group of family and friends and stared deep into his obsidian eyes.

Just like Soseki, Himiko's eyes were obsidian-like Sasuke's but lighter. Their children seemed to both favor one parent the most. Soseki, his hair was a mixture of Sasuke and Hinata's hair, but it mainly favored Sasuke's raven-like strands. His eyes were Sasuke's shape and color, just lighter. His eyebrows, nose, skin, chin, mouth; it all screamed Sasuke while his ears, smile, and personality screamed Hinata. There was no doubt that Soseki was Sasuke's son, they were practically twins!

Himiko though, she favored Hinata. She had Hinata's eyebrows, nose, hair, chin; way more than Soseki had from her as she had Sasuke's mouth, skin, ears, and obsidian-like eyes that was shaped like Hinata's, not his.

"Yes." He breathed, gently taking Himiko in his arms and sighed lovingly, looking over her face as she seemed to do the same. "I'm your father, hello." He introduced himself, smiling once she cooed and reached for his hair. "Yeah, you have your mother's hair, not mine." He gently laughed, looking at Hinata once she pushed his loose strands away. "Thank you… for everything." He thanked his wife, looking deep into her eyes as she wiped a few tears away before they could officially fall.

"Th-Thank you for being an-an supportive husband and-and amazing father towards Seki and-and now Himiko." She weakly thanked, trying her hardest not to cry but she was an emotional wreck right now. "And… thank you for… for never leave-leaving me through my horrible mood swings." She cried with a small laugh as she rubbed his shoulder and his eyes softened. "And… th-thank you for loving me." She added, rolling her eyes as he wiped a few of her tears away. "Th-Thank you for everything." She thanked, sharing a loving smile with him until,

"Himiko, let's hope you don't take after your mother and brothers stutters." He teased lovingly, rubbing the newborn's nose as Hinata gasped and Soseki along with a few of the others laughed. "You're beautiful…" He whispered, looking over her face as she gripped his shirt gently. "Hiashi, I can truly apologize for what Hinata and I did back then… I was insensitive, but I now know. She's so beautiful and… fragile." He spoke, causing Hinata to frown and her father to nod in agreement.

"You understand why I choked you back then?" Hiashi asked, causing Sasuke to smirk as he nodded in confirmation. "Then listen to me, son. Don't become too protective like I did when she meets the boy she loves." He said gently, warming Hinata's heart as throughout her and Sasuke's entire relationship she's wanted this. "You try to push him away, she'd only hold on tighter to him. Instead, use your words instead of your actions." He gave, getting a nod out of Sasuke as they both shared a smirk. They looked at Himiko as she stretched in her daddy's arms. "Can I hold my granddaughter?" He asked, making his way towards his son-in-law once the young man nodded.

"Let's hope she doesn't have a horrible taste like her mother." He joked, handing Himiko over towards her grandfather as the man chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Heavens, or like her grandmother." He added, causing his ex-wife to giggle as she made her way towards him and he corrected himself. "I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Mikoto-sama and Fugaku. I was the perfect boy, still am." He poked fun, causing Hinata's lips to part and laughter to take over her along with everyone else except for Fugaku and Sasuke simply because he was shocked.

* * *

 _ **The ending really makes me happy, lol. Again, I don't have a chapter two to this, but I have so much planned for this story despite that. Right now, I'm working on chapter three of One Night and my revise of FOW, so I can't promise a chapter so soon, but with good feedback, I can pull some strings, lol. Thank you for making it to the end! c:**_


End file.
